


high school? more like bye school

by ironstrangelove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Drugs, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Group chat, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Nat is the Mom Friend, Non-binary Loki, Swearing, Thor is the Sweetest, Tony is a mess, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironstrangelove/pseuds/ironstrangelove
Summary: avengers high school au told through text messages!--nattherat - did y’all realize there’s a couple of new kids in our grade??nattherat - the maximoff twins, and this guy Strangegaykatniss - YESgaykatniss - the twins are in my 2nd period and lemme tell you pietro is SMOKINbuckybastard - okay homo
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	high school? more like bye school

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!! this is my first work so i hope its alright :) just some stuff to know, ill probably introduce a lot of the characters later and maybe add more ships! i kinda just want to see where this goes :) i will be trying to update at least 1-2 times weekly!

driveway to purgatory  
Tony Stark ( _smarterthanyou_ )  
Bruce Banner ( _brucenyethescienceguy_ )  
Loki Odinson ( _loqueer_ )  
Thor Odinson ( _thunderthighs_ )  
Natasha Romanoff ( _nattherat_ )

_Wednesday 3:35 am_

smarterthanyou: you motherfuckers are ready for the first day of school!?!

loqueer: tony go the fuck to sleep

smarterthanyou: …

loqueer: no say what you want to say i’d like to hear it

smarterthanyou: why r u still up

loqueer: because i can be asshat

loqueer: see you later, stark

_Wednesday 6:45 am_

nattherat: brœh

nattherat: you guys need better sleeping schedules

nattherat: but good luck at school today everyone!

science rules!!  
Tony Stark ( _smarterthanyou_ )  
Bruce Banner ( _brucenyethescienceguy_ )

_Wednesday 9:02 am_

smarterthanyou - h

smarterthanyou - help

brucenyethescienceguy - tony?? are you okay??

smarterthanyou - cute guy alert

smarterthanyou - cute guy in my calc class

smarterthanyou - what the fuck hes so breathtaking im literally gonna pass out

brucenyethescienceguy - jesus tony we’ve been in school for an hour so far this year

brucenyethescienceguy - gay disaster

smarterthanyou - like you can talk

brucenyethescienceguy - shut up i still regret telling you about him

brucenyethescienceguy - anyways who is this handsome devil you’re already pining for

smarterthanyou - well

smarterthanyou - idk his name

smarterthanyou - i was too busy looking at him when weaver was calling attendance and i missed it

brucenyethescienceguy - so go ask him???

smarterthanyou - do you think i hate myself??

brucenyethescienceguy - yes. ask a harder question next time

smarterthanyou - fair but not enough to make THAT much of a fool of myself

smarterthanyou - ill probably forget my own name if he talbks to me

smarterthanyou - god i bet his voice is beautiful

brucenyethescienceguy - only one way to find out

smarterthanyou - not today brucey

smarterthanyou - im starting to think you WANT me to embarrass myself in front of him

brucenyethescienceguy - that’s a secret i’ll never tell

brucenyethescienceguy - xoxo, gossip girl

brucenyethescienceguy - now get back to class and stop staring at the cute kid

smarterthanyou - :(

smarterthanyou - fine

fuck heteros... all my homies hate heteros  
Bucky Barnes ( _buckybastard_ )  
Natasha Romanoff ( _nattherat_ )  
Steve Rogers ( _americasvoluptuousass_ )  
Sam Wilson ( _buckyhatemachine_ )  
Clint Barton ( _gaykatniss_ )

_Wednesday 9:40 am_

nattherat - did y’all realize there’s a couple of new kids in our grade??

nattherat - the maximoff twins, and this guy Strange

gaykatniss - YES

gaykatniss - the twins are in my 2nd period and lemme tell you pietro is SMOKIN

buckybastard - okay homo

buckyhatemachine - says you

americasjuicyass - says you

gaykatniss - says you

buckybastard - this is cyberbullying

buckybastard - nat help me

nattherat - sorry bucko you got yourself into this one

buckybastard - :(

nattherat - anyways.

nattherat - the maximoffs seem pretty chill and i don't think they have any friends here yet, do you mind if i invite them to sit with us at lunch?

buckybastard - yeah go for it

buckybastard - i welcome new friends that aren’t mean to me

buckyhatemachine - we’re not mean to you :(

buckybastard - your screen name is literally buckyhatemachine

buckyhatemachine - and?

gaykatniss - omg please ask them to sit w us

nattherat - only if you swear not to drool over pietro

gaykatniss - no promises natty

nattherat - call me that to my face punk ass bitch

americasjuicyass - CLINT RUN

americasjuicyass - nat just left class and she’s on her way, putting it nicely, to fuck your shit up

buckyhatemachine - damn steve

buckyhatemachine - language

americasjuicyass - it’s a dire situation sam

gaykatniss - oh fuck i see her outside the door

nattherat - come out here clint :)

gaykatniss - no thank you!

nattherat - do you want me to break down the door???

gaykatniss - no :(

gaykatniss - im sorry i called you natty okay please go back to your own class now

nattherat - fine, this time i’ll let it slide but just remember i DO know where you are at all times :)

gaykatniss - wait how the fuck

_Wednesday 10:13 am_

nattherat: okay i just talked to one of the twins and they’re joining us for lunch

nattherat: their names are wanda and pietro if any of you didn’t know

nattherat: and please try not to scare them away

americasjuicyass: we’ll try nat.

nattherat: thank you.

nattherat: see y’all later

john mulaney’s new in town  
Wanda Maximoff ( _killerqueen_ )  
Pietro Maximoff ( _speedoflight_ )  
Stephen Strange ( _strangewizard_ )

_Wednesday 10:15 am_

killerqueen: hey pietro

killerqueen: a very beautiful girl just asked me if you and i would eat lunch with them

killerqueen: and i said yes

killerqueen: without thinking

killerqueen: so uh is that ok with u

speedoflight: sure seeing as we don’t have anywhere else to go

killerqueen: :DDD

speedoflight: damn wanda is she really _that_ pretty

killerqueen: i happen to know how to tell if a woman is attractive, pietro

killerqueen: but yes she’s gorgeous and she seems really cool

speedoflight: if you say so

speedoflight: do you know who else sits there?

killerqueen: yeah but idek any of them

killerqueen: there’s a bucky, a steve, a sam, and a clint i think

speedoflight: oohhh i had a class with clint, he also seems nice

killerqueen: this should be fun then

killerqueen: stephen do you have a place to sit at lunch?

strangewizard: nah i think i’m going to go to the library, i want to get my hw done before i leave

speedoflight: you already have homework????

strangewizard: yeah ms. weaver is giving her classes a right kick in the nutsack area but she says she wants us to get ahead now rather than get behind later

strangewizard: so i’ll see you another time. have fun at lunch though!

driveway to purgatory  
Tony Stark ( _smarterthanyou_ )  
Bruce Banner ( _brucenyethescienceguy_ )  
Loki Odinson ( _loqueer_ )  
Thor Odinson ( _thunderthighs_ )  
Natasha Romanoff ( _nattherat_ )

_Wednesday 12:20 pm_

loqueer: oh my god you guys have to hear what tony just did

nattherat: this should be good

brucenyethescienceguy: oh dear what is it this time

smarterthanyou: loki please don’t

loqueer: y’all hear summ??

loqueer: anyway

loqueer: tony was walking to lunch with me and thor

loqueer: and the new kid stephen strange was walking towards us from the opposite direction, only tony didn’t notice this

smarterthanyou: loki please i’m already embarrassed enough

loqueer: and the EXACT moment tony mentioned “the new kid in my calculus class that’s more attractive than harry styles and myself combined” he walked straight into strange and they both fell over

loqueer: and for some godforsaken reason he thought his best pick up line after all of this would be “come here often?” to which strange replied “to where, the floor?” and i think that’s when tony realized what just happened

nattherat: HNGSHSSAHS

smarterthanyou: existence is a crime to which i must always bear witness

thunderthighs: Even I have to admit, that was pretty funny.

brucenyethescienceguy: oh my

brucenyethescienceguy: what happened after that?

smarterthanyou: i tried to play it off as a thing i do when i’m taken by complete surprise, and he’s either buying it or he’s as embarrassed as i am

smarterthanyou: but i did manage to get his screen name out of it

smarterthanyou: i’m going to create a new chat though, i don’t want him to see these messages for obvious reasons

_Wednesday 1:17 pm_

_smarterthanyou_ has created a new Group Chat.  
_smarterthanyou_ has changed Group name to “satan’s inner circle”  
_smarterthanyou_ has added _nattherat_ , _brucenyethescienceguy_ , _loqueer_ , _thunderthighs_ , and _strangewizard_.

smarterthanyou: hello all

smarterthanyou: how is everyone’s first day :D

strangewizard: well some rando bumped into me in the hallway but other than that it’s been alright

smarterthanyou: o_o

strangewizard: all jokes!!

strangewizard: btw i’m stephen, i’m a junior and i’m new here !

nattherat: hey stephen! i’m natasha, everyone calls me nat, i’m the mom friend of the group that keeps everyone from setting fire to buildings and each other, and i’m a raging homosexual

nattherat: btw everyone here is queer in one sense or another so if you are a hetero we will bully you (in a nice way)

strangewizard: thankfully i, too, am a raging homo

thunderthighs: You should fit right in then B)

thunderthighs: Btw I’m Thor!

loqueer: and i’m his sibling, loki. i’m also the only sophomore in this gc :’(

brucenyethescienceguy: i am bruce! and it’s great to meet you stephen :)

smarterthanyou: and i think you know who i am (tiny stark, the genius that has made you smell high school floor on your first day at a new school)

smarterthanyou: TONY

loqueer: haha tiny

smarterthanyou: i’m literally above the national male average for height

loqueer: by what? half an inch?

smarterthanyou: ...a quarter of an inch but that’s not what matters

smarterthanyou: what matter is that we WELCOME stephen into our group with OPEN ARMS

strangewizard: as aggressive as that is i’m very eager to get to know you guys :~)

smarterthanyou: nvm….. he puts a nose in his smileys and its not even a normal one……

strangewizard: :’~(

thunderthighs: Hey everyone is unique in their own way! And it is valid!

strangewizard: thank u thor :~D

smarterthanyou: hey stephen what does your screen name mean?

strangewizard: oh lol its not deep its just strange is my last name and ppl called me wizard at my old school just bc they thought i did my work so fast i would’ve had to time travel to actually do it

strangewizard: hence strangewizard

strangewizard: also does everyone have a free period right now? or all you all just texting in class?

smarterthanyou: i have a free period, but i’m 99% sure none of the others do bc if they did they’d be with me and not texting me

loqueer: i have study hall but yeah bruce and thor are in class

smarterthanyou: oh right i forgot sophomores have to have study halls instead of free periods

smarterthanyou: loser

smarterthanyou: but stephen does that mean you have free too?  
strangewizard: yeah!

smarterthanyou: want to come work on the calc together for the rest of the period? i’m in the library

strangewizard: wait so am i

strangewizard: oh i think i see you

_Wednesday 2:05 pm_

smarterthanyou: oh the friendships that blossom when you don’t look where you’re going in the hallways :)

fuck heteros... all my homies hate heteros  
Bucky Barnes ( _buckybastard_ )  
Natasha Romanoff ( _nattherat_ )  
Steve Rogers ( _americasvoluptuousass_ )  
Sam Wilson ( _buckyhatemachine_ )  
Clint Barton ( _gaykatniss_ )

_Wednesday 3:32 pm_

buckybastard: one day down 179 to go…

buckyhatemachine: don’t be so dramatic

buckybastard: i’m literally gay what do you expect

buckyhatemachine: for you not to be so dramatic :)

gaykatniss: benis

buckyhatemachine: good afternoon clint

gaykatniss: sorry just felt like i had to say something before you and bucky decide to physically fight each other

gaykatniss: i’m going to add the twins to here cuz they seemed super cool at lunch

gaykatniss has added killerqueen and speedoflight.

nattherat: hey guys! lunch was really fun with you today :)

killerqueen: thank u so much for inviting us :3

speedoflight: yeah for real :)

nattherat: you two want to join us at my place to watch a movie and eat a shit ton? its our first day of school tradition!

killerqueen: only if we get to watch a really cheesy netflix original

nattherat: that’s exactly what i had in mind

nattherat: i’ll give you a ride if you need it?

speedoflight: we would love that

john mulaney’s new in town  
Wanda Maximoff ( _killerqueen_ )  
Pietro Maximoff ( _speedoflight_ )  
Stephen Strange ( _strangewizard_ )

_Wednesday 9:22 pm_

strangewizard: so, good first day at the new school?

speedoflight: definitely, i don’t know why we didn’t transfer to Marvel earlier

killerqueen: yeah the people are so nice :DD

speedoflight: she’s just saying that bc she’s already in love with natasha

killerqueen: i am not in love!!! i simply enjoy her presence

strangewizard: oh i know natasha too

strangewizard: yeah she’s great, and i made other friends, tony stark and his crew

speedoflight: i heard the starks were assholes

strangewizard: wdym

speedoflight: well his family is super rich and annoying apparently. at least that’s what everyone i know who knows them says.

strangewizard: oh i didn’t know that

strangewizard: i don’t think tony’s like that though

strangewizard: at least i hope not

satan’s inner circle  
Tony Stark ( _smarterthanyou_ )  
Bruce Banner ( _brucenyethescienceguy_ )  
Loki Odinson ( _loqueer_ )  
Thor Odinson ( _thunderthighs_ )  
Natasha Romanoff ( _nattherat_ )  
Stephen Strange ( _strangewizard_ )

_Wednesday 11:46 pm_

smarterthanyou: you know what

smarterthanyou: i can’t believe loki didn’t do anything heinous today

loqueer: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> leave thoughts/suggestions below :) thank u !!


End file.
